


Forehead Kiss

by trulyASolomon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyASolomon/pseuds/trulyASolomon
Summary: Hueningkai have always kissed his plushies to sleep. Soobin finds it adorable, but sometimes...
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Forehead Kiss

sookai | #day_drabbles

✒forehead kisses

The night grows colder, the dorm quieter, and the members one by one retreat to each of their respective rooms, except for one member.

Soobin was still camped out in the maknae's room.

He had a lot to get off his chest that night, and the maknaes never fail to make him feel better.

Though the more he talked the more he began to notice their slow sinking into occasional silence paired with gentle yawns.

It was getting late after all.

Soobin let out his own yawn, and when his vision cleared from the tears in his eyes he found Taehyun fast asleep and Hueningkai's hand dangling limply from the top bed.

He got up quietly making sure to control the weight of each of his steps, and just as he was about to reach for the door a soft, "Hyung," came from behind him.

When he turned around he found Huening with half lidded eyes hovering over his stuffed bunny petting it and calling it hyung, "Good night," he adds still directing it to that darned bunny. Huening pats his bunny one last time before softly planting a kiss on it.

Meanwhile, Soobin can't help but sink a little lower torn apart whether to feel enamored or slightly jealous.

It's a stuffed toy for heaven's sake, but a stuff toy that stole Huening's forehead kiss from him.

So without much thought Soobin found himself gravitating towards Hueningkai's bed, almost forgetting how beautiful Huening looked asleep.

Soobin sighs. How can he be so beautiful?

The thought lingers for a second, until Soobin gives in and plants his own forehead kiss on Kai.

A small smug smile teases Soobin's lips as he looked at the stuffed bunny under Huening.

"Bet you can't do that," he smirks, then giggles before marching away back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter
> 
> So 👉🏽👈🏽 this is my first drabble. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
